By the Assassin's Knife
by Braz Oceantear
Summary: PG for blood and gore. An assassin is hired by a mysterious person to kill Gene. And while that happening, Ron has brought Harry back to life! Hurrah! What's gonna happen? You're gonna hafta read it. 2 MORE CHAPTERS UP!!
1. The Mission

By the Assassin's Knife  
  
  
Disclamer: Oyez, I do not own Outlaw Star, peeps! It belongs to the graceful and loverly   
Sunrise and Sotsu Agency! Aren't they spiffy?  
  
  
She knelt, knee pressed onto the black velvet carpet, one hand over her heart, eyes fixed to the floor. It was dark and curtains hung over the windows, blocking out fresh air. A silky voice emitted from the darkness. "You may rise," She stood, eyes still to the floor. She could feel the insane eyes glaring at her from the shadows. "You called for me, Sire?" A tendril of shadow carresed her cheek. She shuddered. "Ah yes, Captain Scythe Darknight of the Cataclysm. My top assassin. I have a special assignment for you. She stood, stock still, waiting. "Yes, Lord?" The darkness raised its voice, which had a tinge of pleasure and excitement to it. "I want you to kill Gene Starwind." The young girl also raised her voice. "But Lord, Gene Starwind's reputation precedes him..." The darkness exploded. "SILENCE! You dare question me?!" She knelt again, feeling the eyes, the insane eyes. "I'm sorry, Sire. I will assassinate Gene Starwind for you. No matter how long it takes..."  
***  
Gene raised an eyebrow at Aisha, stirring the strange Yugidaubou (is that how you spell it, peeps? Ok, just call it Ctarl-Ctarl) stew in his bowl. "Are you sure this won't kill me?" Aisha growled and hit him over the head with a Playboy magazine. "Shuttup an' eat it, you!" Jim and Melfina sat, watching their companions fight and argue. "Man, if Sazuka was here,"Jim whispered to Melfina, "she'd talk about how immature the two of them were..." Melfina only nodded as she watched Gene put Aisha into a headlock and noogied her. "Ack, stoppit, Gene! Yore messin' up my hair! I'll kill you for this!" While they were fighting, Jim slipped his bowl of stew into Aisha's seat. He winked at Mel. Taking her bowl, Jim put it in Gene's seat. Then, the boy forced them apart. "Gene, c'mon, why do we have to fight amongst ourselves when we already have enough enemies?" Gene shrugged. "Yea, I guess you're right Jim. 'M sorry Aisha." Aisha's face was picture of triumph. "You should be!" Jim gave her a look that made her cringe. "Oh okay, yew lil' slavedriver...I'm sorry Gene." With that, they sat down.   
Squelch!  
Gene and Aisha stood up with a start, staring at the stew dripping from their bottoms. Jim and Mel tried hard to contain their laughter but let it all out. Growling, Aisha and Gene chased them around Starwind and Hawking. Jim taunted the Ctarl-Ctarl. "At least it didn't go to waste, Aisha!"  
***  
Scythe paced her room, in deep thought. Sighing, she donned her knee-length leather jacket over her blood red jersery. Buckling her way too big belt onto her waist, she checked her weapons. Her usual assassinating tool: her two caster guns, her kwandoa(lookit up, thankee!), an array of knives;daggers; and dirks. her three poison knives, her Taostick (it's a new weapon, a 5 foot steel pole with a colored beacon at the top.), her two bazookas, and her 3 1/2 foot gun named Perish Song. Pulling her fingerless gloves over her hands, she ran them through her boyish spiky purple hair. There was NO way she could kill Gene Starwind. Her master mut have gone crazy after his Construct brother died. (Guess whooo..) "Off t'kill somebody, Scyhe?" She looked up. Leaning in the doorway was her older brother, Novae. Her dark obsidian green eyes hardened. "Like its any of your business." Novae winked. "I take that as a 'yes'! Who's the unlucky one this time?" Scythe whispered the name. "Gene Starwind...."  
***  
Ron walked silently down the corridors, his lips in a wicked grin. Soon his brother would be restored! A man ran up to him and saluted. "Lord, you brother is almost done! It won't be long now."  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
Well, d'you like my liddle storie so far? If you want to read more, you have t'give me lotsa good reviews! Okay? Muah! 


	2. The Reckoning

Chapter 2  
The Reckoning  
  
Disclamer: Two words: I don't own Outlaw Star! Ok, maybe five...  
  
  
Gene stood in the doorway of Melfina's room. She was snoring softly, her ebony black hair spraying in all directions on the pillow on which her head rested. Gene sighed. Would he ever tell her he had feelings for her? Jim was walking past, holding his smiley face mug which was full of steaming coffee. His bunny slippers squeked quietly on the floor. Gene made one swift movement and slammed the door, then strecthed and let out a false yawn. "Well, g'night, Jim!" Jim mumbled something about a Melfina-obsessed airhead (hint: it's not Harry ^^()!) and kept walking. Aisha was already asleep, her loud purring snores echoing off the walls. Gene walked slowly to the couch. He threw himself on it and fell asleep instantly.  
***  
Novae hopped around, acting like a girl, as usual. "Yay! Scythe is gonna kick some booty! Assassin style!" The assassin grabbed her brother by the collar. "Shuttup or else I'll kick your booty!" She mumbled darkly. The older brother and younger sister walked to the loading base, talking earnestly. Then swiftly boarding the Cataclysm, Scythe rounded up the crew, a Harkenian (A hare-like person crossed with a jerboa) named Vice and a motley looking assassin by the name Jag, and ordered them to come along with her to assassinate Gene. Novae jumped in the seat in front of the pilot's seat and Scythe got in the pilot's seat (doink!) Novae turned around. "Scy-chan, how are you going to kill Starwind anyways? I mean he's beat the Anten Seven and discovered the Galactic Leyline." Scythe rolled her eyes. "I don't know really. I don't even know why MacDougall sent me on the god-forsaken mission anyway." She fired up the engines and started the ship towards Heiphon (spelling mistake? Aw, who cares?!).  
***  
Landing in a secluded area, Scythe hopped out of the Cataclysm, Novae following her. Exploring, they found themselves in the city. Avoiding the crowd, the pair worked their way toward Starwind and Hawking. Making preperations(just in case), Scythe finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. Gene answered it, winking at her. "Hi, welcome to Starwind an' Hawking! Can I do anything for you?" She smiled. "Would you happen to be Gene Starwind?" Novae snickered. "Who'd ya think it was, Santa Claus?" Scythe elbowed him. The Outlaw nodded. "Good. Now Gene, what if I said I wuz here to KILL you?" He laughed. "Well, certainly a cutie like yourself couldn't do anything to hurt me!" In one swift movement, the assassin had her kwandoa blade against the Outlaw's neck. "Lissen you, my client sent me here. So where would you, the famous Gene Starwind," her voice dripping with contempt, "like t'settle this?" Gene smiled with a confidence he did not have. "The fields, dusk tommorow." The young girl took her kwandoa down and started walking awat. Novae tore his eyes from Gene and skipped after her.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+  
Yeah! Scy-chan and Novae-sama have laid down the law! Gene and co. gotta face them! Who's gonna win? You'll find out! 


	3. Ressurection

Chapter 3  
Ressurection  
Disclamer: You know the drill..  
Authoress' note: YEA! Harry comes back! *does a funky dance chanting* Go Harry! Go Harry! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!  
  
Ron sat, hands through his hair. Soon, very soon. He heard disturbing noises coming from the operation room. He felt a lump in his thorat. A woman with a scar running from her ear to he nose came up to him, smiling. "Sir, your brother has been restored!" Ron's heart leaped. He walked in. Harry was rubbing his violet eyes, a thin white sheet wrapped around his slender waist. His eyes lit up when he saw his "brother". Ron waved his hand, motioning for the men to excuse themselves. As soon they had gone, Ron walked over to Harry and started stroaking his hair. "Oh, Harry.." Ron noticed that he was no longed robotic. His body was perfect in every way( it always was!). Harry smiled. "Ron, when can I go see Melfina?" Ron smiled back, it looked like sugar-coated poison. "Soon, Harry. I sent our top assassins to kill Gene Starwind. If all goes according to plan, Gene will bring his little friends, probably leaving Melfina alone.." They both smiled evilly. The MacDougalls were back in business!  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Dun dun dunnnn, dramatic autoress. Oh my gosh, didya hear that kiddies?! Harry's alive and kickin'! What are Gene and Co. gonna do? You'll find out! I will not have the next chapter 'til September 19 so WAIT for it. 


End file.
